


The Date(s)

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: What about a fic where the reader is about to ask out Jask when he comes in happy to announce hes got a date. So to try and get over her feelings, the reader gets a date as well, but they both end up getting stood up and go on the date together?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The Date(s)

“I mean it, Geralt, this is happening.”

Geralt eyed you skeptically and you couldn’t really blame him. You’d been saying you were going to ask Jaskier out for almost as long as you’d known them both but somehow never got around to it. Geralt tried not to get involved in other people’s lives, especially not their love lives, but somehow he’d become your confidante as you grappled with your feelings for the bard. Geralt knew the attraction was mutual but made a point of not mentioning it, worrying about how complicated things might get if you and Jaskier became an item. Thankfully while Jaskier flirted the usual amount, you’d been cautious, and that caution had made the months peaceful. Still, Geralt thought as he regarded your determined, hopeful face, maybe the happiness the two of you would share in being together would be a fair enough tradeoff for that peace. As long as he didn’t have to be involved in it anymore.

“Geralt? Y/N?”

Your heart skipped a beat as you heard Jaskier return from his trip into the nearby village. Geralt quickly moved to Roach, practically hiding himself behind her to try and stay out of the way.

“Y/N! I have excellent news!” he said when he saw you, quickly hurrying over to where you stood.

“You got a job?” you asked.

“Better,” he answered, “I got a date!”

“Fuck.”

“What was that Geralt?” Jaskier asked, turning to the man whose head peeked out from behind Roach.

“Nothing,” Geralt answered, glancing at you and then away. Your face had frozen, a mask of happiness that would only hold for so long.

“Oh!” you said, “Wow!”

“Yes I was checking the tavern to see about jobs and this delightful creature was there and we began chatting and she agreed to meet with me back at the tavern this evening. So you may have the room at the inn all to yourself, Geralt. Or you may have to sleep with Roach, we’ll see how it goes,” Jaskier said.

“Are you sure about this, Jaskier?” Geralt asked.

“What do you mean ‘am I sure about this’ Geralt? What could I possibly not be sure about?” Jaskier asked exasperatedly. You looked to Geralt and gave him a pleading look which misread horribly.

“What if you get a better offer,” he persisted.

“Beautiful women don’t just grow on trees, Geralt, I’ll be happy to take what I’ve found,” Jaskier answered and then turned to you, “Can you believe him?”

“He’s just jealous,” you said, “Because we have dates and he doesn’t.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh! You have a date as well? How did that happen? Haven’t you been at camp all day?” Jaskier asked.

“I… left,” you said quickly, making it up as you went and trying to ignore Geralt’s eyes boring into the back of your head.

“Oh, I didn’t see you, we could have walked back together,” Jaskier said.

“Well I was going to see you but then I was distracted by the man I am going on a date with,” you said.

“Hmm.”

“What’s his name?”

“Will,” you answered.

“Well perhaps we will see you at the tavern!” Jaskier said.

“Yes you will, you will probably see Will and I there,” you replied.

“Hmm.”

“Geralt would you like some water, your throat seems to need a lot of clearing,” you snapped.

“Well, I must go and get ready for this evening. Do you think there’s enough time to write a song? Or would that be coming on too strong for a first date?” Jaskier asked. It was hypothetical and you didn’t bother answering as he pulled out his journal and began composing.

“I am going to head into town to prepare for my date as well,” you said, pointedly walking past Geralt without making eye contact as you headed towards town.

At first you’d just said you had a date to try and soothe your wounded feelings but as you approached town the idea was appealing. It would be a nice distraction Jaskier’s date and why shouldn’t you do what pleased you? You clearly didn’t have anyone to wait for.

It was easier to find a date than you’d expected. You’d intended to go to the tavern, hoping to have the same luck, but you’d stopped by the smithy to see how much they would charge to sharpen your dagger and there he was. Tom was the definition of a strapping young man, muscles forged from his work and chiseled features. He offered to sharpen your dagger for free and you bantered easily and comfortably and when you asked if he would join you at the tavern, he’d eagerly accepted.

You stayed close to town and got to the tavern early, but not quite as early as Jaskier who already leaned against a table, strumming his lute in a little tune you didn’t know but felt certain you’d hear performed by the end of the night. You gave him a little wave back when he spotted you and then took your place at a table by the door.

An hour passed.

One hour became two.

Two became three.

By the fourth it was clear that he wasn’t coming. You weren’t the only one facing the embarrassment of being stood up however and you were conflicted as you watched Jaskier keep looking to the door whenever it opened, only to look disappointed when it turned out to be someone else. You gave him a little wave and he walked over to your table, slumping down across from you dejectedly.

“Well,” he said.

“Well,” you echoed.

“Will never came either I take it?” he asked. You shook your head no and he scoffed.

“Well clearly this town’s citizens are utter dolts,” Jaskier declared, earning more than one glare from citizens nearby.

“I’m sorry Jaskier,” you said earnestly, “If she’s going to pass up a chance at a date with you it is her loss. Truly.”

Jaskier smiled appreciatively and then his eyes brightened again.

“I know how to turn this evening around,” he said excitedly, leaning forward.

“What?” you asked, prepared for him to offer a special performance for the tavern.

“We shall go on a date!” he declared proudly.

You had not been prepared for that. 

“A date,” you repeated, “As in, you and I on a date?”

“Yes that is usually what going on a date means,” Jaskier replied, “So what do you say?”

You considered the offer, pretending you hadn’t started the day with this very result in mind, and finally gave him a bright smile and said,

“Alright, but I warn you I’ve never been on a date with Viscount before. I don’t even know which fork to use,” you teased, you loved bringing up the title he typically shrugged off.

“Right, just for that I’m getting you their second best mead,” he said, walking to the bar in a faux huff. You weren’t sure if this was a genuine date. He brought you their finest mead, because of course he did, but that was just Jaskier. It was also normal for him to be charming and to compliment you and gaze at you as you spoke, hanging on every word even if you knew the story wasn’t that interesting. As the evening progressed the mead loosened your tongue and when you sat laughing together over an expertly told joke he’d told you looked up at him and said,

“Why have we never done this before?”

“We get drinks all the time,” he replied.

“No, you know what I mean. Why have we never had a date. Or… something,” you said, just enough control to not elaborate further on what ‘something’ could be. Jaskier considered the question and then shrugged.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you were interest,” he said.

“What?”

“Well you’ve always been nice to me but I thought you probably spent so much time around me anyway you wouldn’t want to spend the little you had left to offer someone else still with me,” he explained.

“You know Jaskier,” you said, taking another drink of your mead and fixing him with an incredulous smile, “For a genius you can be such an idiot sometimes.”

“Rude,” he mumbled into his cup as he took another drink. You reached your hand across the table to take his.

“I was going to ask you out,” you confessed, “Tonight. I was going to ask you when you came back from trying to find work.”

His eyes widened with surprise.

“Truly?”

You nodded and drained the rest of your cup, knowing you needed to get some rest soon for the next leg of your journey starting early in the morning.

“Y/N if I’d known I never would have asked-”

“No, don’t do that. We don’t owe each other anything. But for what it’s worth, I’m glad Tom didn’t show up tonight,” you said.

“Who’s Tom?”

“Will. I’m glad Will didn’t show up tonight,” you corrected, rising from the table to head to your room. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Jaskier.”

You started off towards the room but Jaskier hurried after you, insisting on escorting you to your room. You giggled, a sign you maybe should have stopped before that last drink, but allowed him to continue the charade of walking you home.

“Thank you for escorting me, Sir Pankratz,” you said with a clumsy attempt at a curtsey, making him laugh as he helped you right yourself. You leaned your back on the door, facing him to say goodnight.

“You know, Y/N, I’m not sure how Tom or Will or whoever would have ended things, but when I reach the end of a date I usually like to at least offer a goodnight kiss,” he said, leaning against the door and giving you a soft, heavy lidded smile.

“Oh,” you said, eyes glancing from his mouth back up to his eyes, “Well, I don’t know how whatshername would have responded but I will enthusiastically accept.”

He smiled, shaking his head slightly, then cupped your face in his hands, taking his time to cup your face in his large, lute-calloused hands. He gently brushed a thumb over your lips, and then, slowly, he pressed his mouth against yours. The kiss was unhurried, he took his time savoring the taste of mead on your lips and the soft sigh that escaped you as he captured your bottom lip between his teeth. Your hands rested against his chest and his hands slid down to your shoulders, pressing you against the door as he deepened the kiss.

“Fuck.”

You opened your eyes and the both of you turned to the sound. Geralt stood in the hall, clearly on his way to the room which was next to yours. Jaskier pulled away from you and you just stared at Geralt, face flame red but unabashedly grinning at him.

“We’ve been on a date,” Jaskier announced.

“Hmm yes I can see that,” Geralt replied.

“We are dating now,” Jaskier said in a tone that dared Geralt to challenge it. Geralt looked from the bard to you, still pressed up against the door and sighed heavily.

“I’m going to bed,” you said quickly, “Goodnight Geralt, Goodnight Jaskier, thank you for a lovely date.”

You disappeared behind the door before you had to deal with any of the awkwardness left lingering the hallway and collapsed onto the bed, burrowing your head in the pillow and falling into a peaceful sleep with a smile lingering on your lips.


End file.
